The present invention relates to a tooth whitener applicator and method. In the prior art, it is known to whiten teeth using various well known tooth whitening compositions. However, the tooth whitening process is often cumbersome and messy. Most dentists offer services involving tooth whitening, however, for the average patient, it is expensive to have the dentist perform the whitening services. As such, a need has developed for a tooth whitening applicator that is both inexpensive and easy to use.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,297 to Chari et al. which discloses an apparatus for application of a tooth desensitizing composition. Chari et al. fail to teach or suggest tooth whitening and disclose the use of a swab-type applicator that retains and dispenses a tooth desensitizer onto the teeth. Chari et al. disclose a separate filter disc designed to prevent shards of glass from an ampule containing the desensitizing solution from escaping into the mouth of the patient. The present invention differs from the teachings of Chari et al. in several respects. First, the present invention contemplates application of a tooth whitening composition rather than a tooth desensitizing composition. Second, the present invention contemplates evacuating the interior of the glass ampule containing a monodose of the tooth whitening composition so that its shelf life is extended. Third, the present invention contemplates use of a brush to dispense the tooth whitening composition with the brush doubling as the filter preventing glass shards from entering the mouth of the patient. The tooth whitening composition is somewhat more viscous than the tooth desensitizing composition taught by Chari et al. Due to its increased viscosity, the wad-type applicator of Chari et al. would not be suitable for use in dispensing the tooth whitening composition of the present invention.